


Parabatai Found

by Kimmy



Series: Japhael: A Story of an Unlikely Romance [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Caring Magnus Bane, Comfort, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Luke Garroway, He Adopts Stray Shadowhunters Too, How Do I Tag, Jace Wayland Feels, Just Dad Magnus Bane, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Jace, Pre-Relationship, Protective Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Stray Puppies To Be Exact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: After escaping Valentine's ship, Jace and Raphael are on their road to recovery, but as the war rages on around them and their personal demons haunt them, it's going to take some time and support from the people who love them for them to be really alright.As the canon events progress, things are becoming slightly awkward between them, but it's going to take a while before they realize what it means...





	Parabatai Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotEvenThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/gifts), [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> It's been forever since that day I have been inspired by the idea of that pairing and decided to write my own fic... and oh dear, it got slightly out of hand. But here we are, with a series that explores those two beautifully complex characters and how they work together. I hope it's worth the wait, as this fic will definitely go on for a while and just as rarely updated as it was now. Enjoy!
> 
> Un-beta'd because I just really couldn't wait anymore to post it.

 

The ceiling above Alec is painted in all shades of grey by the weak light falling into the room through the sheer curtains. Magnus is breathing softly next to him, hair a mess, pillow creases on his cheek and face smooth, unmarred by worry and fear.

 

Alec wishes he got to see Magnus like that often, but they’re at war, and so Magnus wears his armour just like Alec wears his gear. And at least they get to leave it all behind for the nights and some afternoons, some mornings, to just be themselves, careless and relaxed in the comfort of home.

 

Alec chuckles as Magnus’ scrunches his nose and turned around, still deeply asleep and hogging the duvet. It’s a magical duvet, like everything in the loft, so it adapts so Alec doesn’t run out, but Alec doesn’t feel like sleeping. Magnus was dead tired after everything he did, but Alec had the sleep of his life thanks to his stupid attempt at tracking Jace.

 

Jace.

 

With a sigh, Alec stands up and quietly tiptoes out of the room, closing the door behind himself to let Magnus sleep. Slowly he approaches Jace’s bedroom, noticing the open door and listening to soft breathing of his parabatai. Anyone else would probably quietly withdraw at this point, but Alec has known Jace for years, and can feel him through the bond, the strong connection thrumming inside his soul again, so instead he enters the room, sliding under the covers next to his brother.

 

The blonde’s eyes slowly blinke open.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Alec asks and watches Jace shrug and shake his head. He makes a sad picture, not in a pathetic way, but so that Alec wants to wrap him up in blankets and never let him go into the big bad world again. But alas, they are already under the blankets, and not going anywhere so far.

 

“Nightmares.”

 

Jace’s voice comes out soft, barely audible if they weren’t so close to each other, but Alec hears everything behind that one word. Everything Jace had to go through in the past days, everything he didn’t deserve. 

 

Without a word, Alec just brings Jace closer to himself, putting his arms around him and holding his brother close, allowing Jace to hide his face in Alec’s chest, allowing his big brother to shield him from the big bad world.

 

With Alec’s warm embrace protecting him from the painful memories, he finally falls asleep.

 

***

 

Magnus leaned against the doorframe of Jace’s room, looking at the picture in front of him with a smile. Alec had moved to Jace’s bedroom at night, probably because he couldn’t sleep after all the rest he got when his soul was caught in between, and he was now laying on his back, head to the side and expression peaceful while Jace was draped over chest, hanging on for dear life, like a human octopus. 

 

It was an adorable picture. Even with their muscular bodies, in this moment, expression relaxed and unmarred by everyday worry, they looked like kids, and in a wave of melancholy Magnus thought about how this must have been something they were actually doing even back as kids.

 

Sometimes he wished he had someone like that too, back when he was a child, someone to just snuggle to when the world was falling apart around him. But knowing the struggle of a terrible childhood, having gone through similar experiences Jace did, he was happy at least the blonde Shadowhunter got a piece of happiness after being adopted by Lightwoods.

 

No kid deserved any less.

 

With a sigh, he approached the bed, kneeling next to it and placing a kiss on Alec’s lips, watching his boyfriend’s eyes reluctantly flutter open.

 

“Hey.” 

 

He whispered, careful to not wake the other man in bed with his boyfriend (how weird his life had become, to be so completely unbothered by another man cuddled up to his other half but then again, he knew how platonic this cuddling was, and he knew both of them deserved to be cuddled) but all he got was a displeased grunt in acknowledgment.

 

“Come on. You gotta get up and wake the puppy, it’s almost noon. I’m gonna make breakfast for the fam, because everyone else is already up.”

 

He leaned in to place another kiss, this time on Alec’s forehead, but he was met with another grunt this time, and not one from his boyfriend.

 

“Ew. Cooties. Please refrain from making out over me.”

 

Jace’s voice was weak and hoarse from sleepiness but still enough to kill the mood. With a sigh, Magnus still rebelliously leaned over to peck Alec’s head before standing up and ruffling Jace’s hair before going out of the bedroom.

 

“Breakfast, boys!” 

 

He yelled on his way, ignoring the annoyed muttering behind him.

 

***

 

“What are we having?” Alec sat at the table, sniffing the air, Jace finding a place next to him, but still looking half-asleep.

 

“Scrambled eggs. With onion and bacon.”

 

Alec practically moaned, ignoring the chuckles from the others.

 

“I love you.”

 

Magnus gasped in mock offence, plating the eggs and handing them out.

 

“If you only love me for scrambling eggs then maybe I should file for divorce.”

 

“You would need to get married first.” Jace said around a mouthful of eggs, making Raphael almost choke on his bloody chocolate shake. Izzy high fived him. Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights until Clary decided to save this awkward situation.

 

“So, what are your guys plans for today?”

 

“Me and Alec are needed at the Institute. Lydia is sending me capslock texts by now.” Izzy looked at Alec, her gaze inquiring about his own messages.

 

“Yeah… I will trust you on that one. Wouldn’t know. Magnus magicked my phone away when it wouldn’t stop vibrating.”

 

“Yup.” Magnus smiled sheepishly, but didn’t look very sorry. “He left it in the bedroom with me and went off on night adventures. Not my fault. I’d give it back but I was sleepy so I have no idea where it is.”

 

“So we’re heading to the Institute… and you’re staying in.” Alec shuts Jace up before the blonde can say a word, earning himself a glare.

 

“Little girl?”

 

Clary sends him a look full of fire, but huffs out an answer anyway.

 

“Well, since our vamps are grounded anyway and I don’t technically have a job at The Institute, I’m staying in here and catching up with my best friend.” She elbows Simon who stares at her with very unsubtle heart eyes.

 

“And you, Mags?”

 

Magnus puts his cup of coffee down.

 

“Looks like I’m tagging along with you. Aldertree wants to have a talk.”

 

As he says that, the warlock looks like he’s considering the pros and cons of turning the man into a rat. Soon, almost everyone is up, leaving the table, Magnus dragging Alec off to the bedroom yelling about making him look presentable, Izzy trudging off to hog the bathroom and Clary and Simon disappearing in their guest bedroom together.

 

That leaves Raphael and Jace the only ones at the table, with nothing but awkward silence between them.

 

“How are you? Alright?”

 

It’s the blonde shadowhunter who eventually breaks the silence, looking at the vampire intensely with worry and guilt in his eyes. Raphael has a strange, pondering expression.

 

“I’m fine. But I still feel like I should be the one asking you that.”

 

Jace averts his gaze.

 

“You know… Thank you. I still can’t quite believe--”

 

“What? Can’t believe what?”

 

He snaps, maybe harsher than he meant to, but he’s tired of assumptions, of accusations, of people seeing acts of kindness as marvels just because he was who he is.

 

“That I helped you? And what was I supposed to do? Leave you there? Kill you? Give up? Because I’m a Shadowhunter or because I’m Valentine’s son? I’m still a person, you know. I’m human and yes, I make mistakes, yes, I have my shitload of baggage and made my fair share of mistakes, but for Raziel’s sake, I’m still  _ human _ . I never meant to hurt anyone, I’m not some monster, despite everything the world made me believe, I don’t think I am. Just because my people are a bunch of prejudiced dicks doesn’t mean I should be thanked for being decent.”

 

He inhales sharply, his breath erratic and eye averted, playing with the mug and trying not to meet Raphael’s gaze after the outburst. But Raphael isn’t having it, gently but sternly calling his name, bringing him to meet the vampire’s eyes.

 

“Actually I wanted to say I can’t quite believe that man raised you. Considering the way I saw him treat you on that ship.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jace feels his cheeks warm up with humiliation, but Raphael speaks again before he can mumble an excuse and exit the room. 

 

“Hey. It’s okay. You needed to let that out. And I get you. Shadowhunters base a lot of their discriminative behaviours on stereotypes when us Downworlders aren’t any better, really.”

 

Jace is still looking down but his tense shoulders seemed to relax and he no longer looks about to flee the room. When he speaks, his voice is firm but quiet.

 

“I don’t like it. The whole, Shadowhunters, Nephilim, Downworlders, Vampires… It’s just… It seems irrelevant. Why can’t we just accept we’re all people?”

 

When he dares to lift his eyes to look at Raphael he’s met with slight surprise in the latino’s eyes.

 

“I like this approach. Maybe then… We didn’t exactly get a chance to know each other before getting kidnapped together. Raphael Santiago.”

 

He extends a hand to Jace and Jace shakes it with a weak chuckle. 

 

“Jace… Jace. Nevermind. I’ll figure the last name some other day.”

 

Raphael smirks and takes a sip from his glass of blood with a straw. He looks very hipster that way, but there’s certain nervousness around him.

 

“You know, Jace, that’s quite progressive thinking for…”

 

“...for Valentine’s son. I know. And I know you don’t mean it that way. Nurture over nature and all that jazz. And it’s not like the Lightwoods were any better an example. But me, Alec and Izzy, we weren’t really brought up the Lightwoods. After I joined The Institute, and that’s basically the time that shaped me, because I don’t even remember that much from before besides  _ pain _ , after I joined, it was Hodge who was the closest thing to an on-site parent-figure. He was our tutor, and even though in the end he betrayed us, he saw Valentine’s ideology up close and made sure we don’t think that way.”

 

Jace sighs, feeling a pang at the thought of Hodge. He was probably happier in death than he was in confinement, and he turned out to be a traitor, but Jace still misses him sometimes. He was the first adult to be kind to Jace. Sometimes Jace wonders if that was because he knew Jace’s real story, the one even he wasn’t aware of as a child.

 

“And anyway… My father, when I knew him, when he was raising me, that was the man carrying the name and face of Michael Wayland. It’s not that easy to forget that sometimes.”

 

Raphael is for silent for a while, but Jace doesn’t feel like ending the conversation. He could stand up and go to his room, they both could, but somehow, the silence isn’t uncomfortable, instead it feels safe, almost comforting. He sighs contentedly into his tea, taking a sip.

 

“What was it like?”

 

Raphael’s question takes him by surprise, and for a while, he isn’t sure what to say. He knows he could just not answer, and it would be okay, but for some reason, he feels like he can share that with Raphael.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugs a bit helplessly, chuckling bitterly. “You know, I don’t know, because that was just him and me for 10 years, I didn’t know anything else. No one ever asks specific questions, they just ask what it was like. And yeah, he beat me, he killed my falcon… But that was always something I thought of as a lesson or a punishment. But those obvious signs of…” 

 

Raphael can see the word is still difficult for Jace to say.

 

“...signs of  _ abuse _ , that was just a part of it. And I never know what about the rest of it. I just keep… finding out with time and confronting my normal with real normal. Do you know how confused, shocked and awed at the same time I was when I discovered the idea of a bedtime story? When Izzy dragged Maryse to read for us, first week when I came to live with them? I didn’t know reading to your child is a thing. I didn’t know books can even be stories, because I only knew scientific war strategy books.”

 

Jace averts his gaze and laughs nervously, trying to play it off as nothing.

 

“Guess maybe that’s why I love reading so much.”

 

As Jace lifts the mug to his lips he notices it’s empty. He considers making himself another tea and staying the silence is a lot more suffocating now. It’s still not easy. It’s been years now that he had come to terms with the fact a lot of Michael’s teachings were abuse, Alec helped him accept that, but it’s barely been weeks since he found out Michael was Valentine, and it’s barely been days since he was suspended from the ceiling on that ships, whipped and crying.

 

It’s still too much.

 

He puts the mug in the sink and doesn’t meet Raphael’s gaze as he exists the kitchen.

 

***

 

Raphael watches Jace leave with a strange feeling in his chest. He’s half tempted to ask him not to go, or to follow him, he feels strangely connected to the blonde, especially after the conversation. It’s ridiculous. He’s not going to go play best friends with a Shadowhunter he barely met just because said Shadowhunter told him about his horrible past.

 

With a huff, the vampire puts his empty glass in the sink, looking out of Magnus’ window. The view is magnificent and the kitchen shielded by shadow, but the sun is slowly setting already anyway. Just an hour or two more and Raphael will be able to finally go home. Small mercies of early autumnal sunsets. It’s ridiculous to just be finishing his breakfast in late afternoon, to him at least, since he suspects Magnus may do that often enough, but considering the night he had he guesses he was allowed to sleep in.

 

They all slept way past noon and basically ate breakfast for dinner, so there’s that. Truth be told, being a vampire with a lot of non-vampire contacts (he stubbornly refuses to use the word  _ friends _ ) Raphael’s biological clock basically doesn’t exist anyway.

 

With a sigh, he shakes himself out of reverie and throws himself onto the sofa in an overly dramatic way he clearly got from Magnus, grabbing the remote control and looking for reruns of  _ Cuando me enamoro _ . It’s probably the shittiest show on Earth but Rosa loves it and somehow she got Raphael hooked too. It’s like bad drugs. It sucks but he enjoys it despite himself.

 

Second episode in a sound of door opening startles Raphael, making him flinch a little, although he would never admit to it. He quickly regains composure, watching Clary and Simon whisper to each other, foreheads close, in the doorframe of their guest bedroom. 

 

The redhead looks like she is trying to convince Simon to do something, and although he looks reluctant, Raphael snorts, already knowing Simon will eventually agree. That boy is so hung up on his best friend it’s pathetic. He really should get the guts to tell her.

 

His eyebrow shoots up when Simon clearly gives up with a sigh but then Clary grabs his wrist and starts to drag him towards the living room. She eventually pushes Simon down into an armchair next to the sofa Raphael is laying on and smiles sweetly at the other vampire. Simon looks like he is facing execution squad and Raphael is seriously not liking where this situation is heading.

 

“Raphael. Amigo.” Her spanish accent is actually not despicable so Raphael chooses to let her live for now. “I’ve been called to The Institute because they appear to have a bit bigger problem than they can deal with alone but Simon told me all about your couple’s spat--” Raphael is reconsidering not killing her at that insinuation. “--so see you later and now please  _ talk _ .”

 

Before Raphael can vehemently protest, Clary is out of the door, leaving him with a squirming fledging.

 

Brilliant. Raphael cannot wait for  _ that _ talk indeed.

 

“Listen, Raphael, I--”

 

Simon’s voice is suddenly the most irritating sound Raphael ever had the misfortune of being exposed to. He raises a hand, stopping him.

 

“No, you listen. You became a vampire because you stuffed your nose in what wasn’t your business despite my warnings. You refused to accept my help after being turned, trudging after Nephilim instead. You betrayed the Clan, freeing a dangerous criminal… monster, that is Camille, for a useless piece of information that wasn’t much help to you in the end besides getting Jace kidnapped, and now you made Aldertree think… and I don’t care if you did it intentionally or not, but you did make Aldertree focus his attention on me and turn the blame for Camille’s actions on my clan. So I don’t care how you are going to do it, I have no idea where can you even start, honestly, but with all your good intentions, you have a lot to repent for.”

 

When after a moment of silence Simon just nods without trying to protest, Raphael decides his words  _ finally  _ drove home and gets up to hide in the kitchen. The sunset better hurry, he really has no more patience for staying in the same space as the fledgling. 

 

***

 

“Clary!”

 

She turns around, unsure how she feels about talking with her mother right now. Jocelyn only woke up a few days ago, Clary is seeking any opportunity to be with her, but she was called to the Institute for a reason. Clary is trying to learn to face her responsibilities.

 

“I’m kind of needed right now, mom. I was called in because of an alarm. What’s going on?”

 

“High demon activity. I’m sure you’ll be a lot of help, they need all hands on deck but… I trust you, Clary. I know this is your new life and I will let you go in a moment, just give me a minute.”

 

“Okay.” Clary says softly, oddly more touched by her mom’s words she would expect. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“I heard you have seen Jace. How is he doing?”

 

“He was kidnapped by our evil father. How do you think he’s doing? I… Listen, mom, he most likely won’t be turning up at the Institute anytime soon. If you’re genuinely willing to get to know him, you should go see him at Magnus’ loft. Maybe it’s going to be a better chance for you two to talk on a neutral ground.”

 

She turns to walk away, but Jocelyn isn’t done yet.

 

“Clary, wait. I… Thank you. I’ll go talk to him but there was something I needed to tell you first.”

 

Suddenly Clary stops, less ready to hurry back to work, because the look in her mother’s eyes in worrying.

 

“The Clave is reassigning me to Idris.”

 

Not for the first time in the last month, Clary feels her world stop.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I’m Valentine’s ex-wife. I hid the cup for 18 years. They’re… testing my loyalty.”

 

“But the Clave has to know that you’re not on Valentine’s side. Just tell them you’ll prove your loyalty here.”

 

Clary’s words ring naive even to her own ears.

 

“I wish it were up to me.”

 

It’s the same Clave who sent dead or alive order after Jace instead of a rescue party. Clary knows better than hoping they see reason.

 

“So it’s either I go to Idris… or I run.” And Jocelyn looks so exhausted when she says it. “I’ve done enough running, Clary.”

 

“But I just got you back…”

 

He words feel small but it’s just the painful truth that’s all Clary can think of. Jocelyn smiles weakly.

 

“I know. That’s why I want you to come with me.”

 

“Move to Idris?”

 

It seems like the logical solution but Clary knows, and she knows her mother realizes it too, that just like she said, this is Clary’s new life. But she cannot give an answer yet, no definite yes or no. She cannot decide now.

 

“I know it’s a big change, but I could finally show you where you come from. And we’d have a fresh start… together.”

 

Clary tries not wince, seeing how much her mother is trying to convince herself as well as her daughter that moving to Idris doesn’t have to be house arrest. But Clary doesn’t get to answer, because Isabelle is suddenly there, interrupting them. 

 

“Demon attack downtown. One mundane dead.”

 

Alec is with her, looking grumpier than usual. 

 

“And we don’t have Jace, so… You’re with us.”

 

Oh yeah, Clary thinks, this must be worst trade possible for Alec. She tries not to squeal out loud. She cannot quite believe it.

 

“Wait. You want me on your team?”

 

“It’s not my first choice.” 

 

_ Or my second choice, or even my third choice, Fray _ , Alec’s attitude screams.

 

“But we’re a man down and everyone else is on patrol. Gear up.”

 

When Alec not so accidentally bumps into her when passing by her to go gear up himself, she stops suppressing a smirk.

 

***

 

Jace knows he is being unsubtle when he goes to the kitchen “to make tea” when he hears the door open. Still, he puts the kettle on, because he actually wants tea and not just to peek what is going on. He realizes as he looks out of the window that it should have been obvious.

 

He nods slightly at Raphael in a silent goodbye, and he is happy to see the vampire return the gesture before exiting. As Simon follows him he looks rather scolded and even paler than usual, and Jace definitely doesn’t smirk. He makes his tea and stands by the window watching them go, disappearing into the night at vampire speed. 

 

He sits down at the kitchen table, blowing lightly at the mug and waiting for his tea to cool down slightly, soaking in the warmth the mug is bringing to his numb hands. He always had freezing hands. Alec kept complaining about it every time Jace used it against him in a tickle fight. Jace smiles into his tea at the childhood memories. 

 

By the Angel, being alone makes him sentimental.

 

When a knock on the door brings him out of the reverie, he is surprised. If the wards let the person up it means they are safe, but not from the inner circle if the door didn’t open to them. Jace has no idea who could it be, to fit in the criteria and turn up at Magnus’ door right now.

 

He puts the now empty mug down and stands up to open the door. And although he wasn’t sure what to expect, he certainly isn’t ready to open the door to Jocelyn Fairchild. 

 

His mother.

 

It still feels strange to think so. He doesn’t have a mother. But he did have a father and much good it did. Maybe it’s worth giving Jocelyn a try. She looks just as lost as he does so he doesn’t blame her, opening the door wider and inviting her in instead.

 

“Is there… anyone else here?”

 

She looks out of depth, unsure what to do.

 

“No.” He goes back to the kitchen putting the kettle on again. “Everyone went back home or to The Institute and Magnus is… somewhere.” Jace isn’t sure himself. With warlocks you never know. Portals. “Would you like coffee or tea?”

 

“Coffee. Thank you.”

 

The silence between them is only broken by the sound of boiling water and painfully awkward. Jace doesn’t say a word, just makes them drinks and hands Jocelyn her cup before leading them to the living room and sitting down on the couch. 

 

She sits down opposite him, taking a sip before putting her cup on the table. It’s a while before she dares break the silence.

 

“I didn’t mean to shoot you--”

 

“--it’s okay.”

 

Jace is a trained warrior. He knows how to aim. He could see Jocelyn doesn’t anymore after years out of practice.

 

“I can tell you were planning to hit Valentine. Why are you here?”

 

Straight to the point, he doesn’t want to beat around the bush. He isn’t sure what she wants from him. He may be her blood but even if that’s true, she thought he’s dead for the last two decades. There is nothing between them anymore. 

 

There never was.

 

Then what is she doing here?

 

“Jonathan…”

 

“Jace.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you don’t like your name.”

 

“Father used to call me that.”

 

He usually hates to refer to Valentine like that but it feels different and oddly fit in a petty, bitter way when he says it to Jocelyn. She winces and it brings him no satisfaction. He doesn’t hate her. He’s just… confused.

 

But when Jocelyn looks up at him, she seems genuine. Not guilty in a pitying, false way, but truly upset.

 

“I am so sorry you had to go through this, Jace. I am so,  _ so _ sorry that I left you. That I didn’t make sure if you didn’t survive. I should have checked… I am so sorry you had to live with him.”

 

Jace isn’t sure what to say. It’s different, to hear someone apologize for something and mean it, and  _ understand _ what they are saying. It’s strange, to talk to someone who knows what it actually means, living with Valentine Morgenstern, instead of just assuming.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.”

 

He doesn’t even mean to sound so harsh. He just doesn’t know what he is supposed to say. In the end, it’s not Jocelyn’s fault to assume he was dead, but he wasn’t. He was alive and left at the mercy of a man unsuitable to be a father for ten years.

 

Jocelyn doesn’t seem to have any idea what to do with it either.

 

“I can’t fix that, Jace, but…”

 

She turns away from him, as if ashamed, or maybe just unable to meet his eyes. He stares at her pointedly, in defiance, always used to directly facing accusations.

 

“I cannot fix the past, but I can try to make up for it with the present. I know that what happened happened and that’s it, Jace, but I can be here to help you deal with it.” She turns to face him and their eyes meet. Jace thinks hers are looking a bit glassy but he isn’t sure. “I know it may sound like nothing, but you are my son, Jace, and now that I know you are alive, I am ready to be here for you if only you want it.”

 

He thinks about it, staring into his tea. 

 

It’s a good question, if he wants it. He isn’t sure… Or rather, he’s sure he wants it but despite that he doesn’t know if he’s ready to accept it.

 

But it’s not like he’s moving in with them or anything, right? Maybe for now, just acknowledging Jocelyn and Clary as his family could be enough… Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad start.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

It’s all he says in the end.

 

Jocelyn stays a while more. She tells Jace about herself, asks tentative questions about him. He finds out he doesn’t mind answering. She tells him she’s been reassigned to Idris and may not be able to be as close as she wants, and he doesn’t admit that he’s relieved because distance makes it less overwhelming.

 

She gives him her number and Jace saves it.

 

He calls the contact  _ Jocelyn Fairchild _ . He’s going to try it out but even if he rarely calls her so,  _ Mom _ is reserved for Maryse.

 

***

  
  


Being a detective is convenient, Luke thinks as he dismisses the police car with some bullshit about a prank and a goodnight. He walks over to where Isabelle is collecting evidence behind a wall of a glamour.

 

“Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched a hole right through his chest.”

 

It’s really not a pretty sight and Luke just hopes they get rid of this thing before it causes more casualties. It’s unlike anything he has seen before in the shadow world investigations. Ugly and brutal, but oddly specific rather than the usual uncoordinated carnage.

 

A lot of demons kill to feed. This one just wants the victim dead… What for?

 

“With that kind of strength, I doubt he’s done yet.”

 

“Nothing in the immediate area.” Luke turns to look at Alec, clearly just back from scouting the area.

 

“We’re taking the body back to the Institute. I’ll run some tests to see what kind of demon we are dealing with.” Izzy looks somehow more powerful like that, every inch focused scientist, than when she’s waving her whip around with a grin.

 

“Clary and I will widen the perimeter. Hey, Fray! We got a demon to hunt. Come on.”

 

Luke sighs at that, unnoticed to others. He accepted his daughter’s new life, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still worry. At least with Alec she’s in good hands, he thinks as he watches them go.

 

As he turns to help Izzy with the body, Luke finds himself inquiring after the missing part of the team though.

 

“I heard you found Jace.”

 

Izzy turns to look at him with a slight smile. It looks strange on her with clinical gloves stained with blood over a corpse.

 

“It’s more that he found himself but he’s okay now. Physically at least. He’s staying at Magnus’ for now.”

 

Luke just nods, accepting the answer. Jace won’t be working for a while. He knows Valentine well enough to realize that the boy needs a break to recover from whatever he went through with his former parabatai.

 

What strange turns can life take, to think he was once closest to a man who would now hurt his own son like that. Jace really deserves better. Everyone does.

 

***

 

Jace is still sitting on the sofa with a mug of by now cold tea, silence feeling heavier than the tension was before Jocelyn left. This time when the door opens, it’s finally Magnus.

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

 

Jace chuckles lightly before turning to the warlock.

 

“Sorry, Alec’s not back home yet.”

 

“I know.” Magnus sighs, taking his coat off and kicking off his shoes before throwing a plastic bag on the table and falling on the sofa, kicking his fit onto Jace’s lap despite the blonde’s unimpressed frown.

 

“I talked to him. We were supposed to grab dinner in Marakesh. Alec was unavailable but I felt like travelling anyway. ...And I needed to get rid of the urge to turn Aldertree into a rat.”

 

For the first time in a while, Jace laughs, genuine and joyful sound. Magnus smiles, mentally high fiving himself. Cheer up and distraction mission accomplished. Now he just has to feed the puppy, Valentine surely didn’t serve him kebabs from Marakesh.

 

“So, Jace. Hungry?”

 

***

 

“Most important thing. Don’t slow me down.”

 

And isn’t Alec just such a sunshine? Clary’s thoughts are dripping sarcasm as she runs after that bloody beanstalk. He can talk, with his ridiculously long legs.

 

“You slow me down, you get us both killed.”

 

Truly such a wonderfully positive man.

 

“Sounds reasonable.”

 

Then Alec stops, grabbing her hand, and bringing his stele to it, drawing a rune Clary has never seen before. 

 

“What’s this for?”

 

“Lets you see the demon’s heat signature.”

 

And for a moment, Clary wonders if Alec is bullshitting her. because there is no way there’s a rune for that. Do they have runes for everything? What next? Morning coffee rune? But then her world suddenly changes.

 

“Whoa.”

 

“First time can be sensory overload. The trick is to focus.”

 

_ No shit, Sherlock. _   
  


“Try to filter out everything unimportant, hone in on the heat signature.”

 

And okay, it’s a neat rune, but it’s also going to take time getting used to.

 

“Yeah, I’m honing, I’m just not seeing anything.”

 

“Patience.”

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

Okay, that may sound a bit bitter but if Alec could stop treating her like a child, that would help somewhat.

 

“For someone who hasn’t been training her whole life, this stuff is impossible.”

 

She seriously hopes Alec realizes at some point that she’s not going away and started to actually try and get to know her instead of trying to sweep her under the carpet.

 

“Impossible just means try again.”

 

And now Alec Lightwood is playing a poet. Or maybe a mentor from some sci fi movie. Well, trying is all Clary has been doing for the last month.

 

“Not that you have to worry about all that. You’ll be outta the field soon enough.” He actually turns to look at her before saying the next words, maybe sensing how much they mean. “You’re going to Idris.”

 

In a way, Clary wants to deny it just out of spite. She feels like Alec is happy with it even through his behaviour doesn’t actually suggest that.

 

“Wow, news travels fast. But I haven’t decided yet, so don’t get too excited about throwing me a going away party.”

 

Alec stops, facing her. Clary’s not expecting it. She feels a bit guilty about how petulant she must sound.

 

“Honestly I think you will like Idris. It’s amazing.”

 

“Yeah? It’d be pretty amazing to get me out of your hair, huh?”

 

“I didn’t say that. You did.”

 

But he… smiles. Alec Lightwood genuinely smiles at her and Clary is just plain confused.

 

“Listen, Fray, I won’t be caught dead admitting to saying those words but… You’re Jace’s sister, you’re family now. And in this past month, as ridiculously upside down as you turned my life, you have become part of the team. I can’t help you make the decision. But I can tell you that Idris is genuinely a pretty cool place but also… if you decide to stay, there is a place for you at the New York Institute. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

 

And as she watches Alec immediately turn around and continue walking, Clary cracks a smile, suddenly feeling a lot less confused about her decision.

 

***

 

Raphael watches Simon sprint off in his own direction before he makes his own way to the DuMort at the normal pace. It’s a beautiful night and he has a lot to think about. He tries not to focus on the fact his thoughts mostly keep drifting to a mysteriously different blonde Shadowhunter.

 

He’s almost there when he finds his way blocked by two burly looking Nephilim, both of them complete strangers to Raphael and looking a lot less friendly than the Lightwoods.

 

“You are summoned to the Institute, vampire.”

 

And they have manners too.

 

“On whose behalf?”

 

“Victor Aldertree. Stop asking questions and come with us or we will make you.”

 

He’s half tempted to let them try. But he’s a diplomat. A leader. And he’s honestly quite tired and not in a mood for this. So he just nods at them, his gaze icy, before sprinting in the direction of the Institute. He’s happy to see they’re out of breath when they catch up to him. He indulges them, letting them escort him to Aldertree’s--

 

_ No, Head of the Institute’s, not Aldertree’s, because the position will never be rightfully his. _

 

\--office. He’s standing on the balcony, looking into the city, his back turned to his “guest” as his lackeys leave. He shows no respect whatsoever, which isn’t really new to Raphael, but still irks him. He acts like he has no obligation to speak up or explain why he dragged the vampire here, like his needs to admire the landscape for a while is more dire than diplomatic missions.

 

Maybe to him, it is. Raphael wouldn’t be surprised.

 

When he turns around, he’s smiling, and it takes all Raphael’s self-control to not let his fangs pop out.

 

“Mr. Santiago. Thank you for coming in.”

 

“Not like I had much of a choice.”

 

“Believe me, I was hoping to resolve our little vampire den dilemma without dragging you in here…”

 

Raphael doesn’t believe him.

 

“But last night, one of my team raided another one in Ocean Hill. Fourteen mundanes drained. Three of them children.”

 

_ Dammit, Camille. Fuck you.  _ If Raphael ever found the bitch, he was going to stake her himself.

 

“Camille at work. She’s always had a thing for kids. It has nothing to do with my clan.”

 

“Unfortunately, we’ve reached the limit of kicking the can down the road. If you want to prove your innocence, deliver Miss Belcourt to The Clave.”

 

Raphael scoffs. Easier said than done.

 

“You think I haven’t been trying?”

 

“I want to believe you, Mr. Santiago.”

 

His expression makes it clear he doesn’t.

 

“But sadly… I’m not sure I do.”

 

_ What a surprise. _

 

He allows Aldertree to move to conversation inside with resigned sigh. 

 

“Based on your long list of missteps over the past seven decades, it seems you have a hard time controlling your urges.”

 

Raphael’s certainly having a hard time controlling the urge to kill Aldertree on spot there and then. The man’s smiling viciously, clearly enjoying it, not just due to his prejudices, but probably as a personal vendetta for stopping Jace’s conviction.

 

“All unfortunate misunderstandings.”

 

Lot good it did him trying to do damage control as Camille’s “second in command”.

“But I told you. I had nothing to do with those feedings. It must’ve been Camille.”

 

He feels like he’s speaking to a wall, but nevertheless still takes the chair Aldertree offers him. 

 

“Where is she now?”

 

Ah, the million dollar question.

 

“I told you, I don’t know. And if I did, I’d go over there, find her myself, and stop her.”

 

“What a hero you are, Raphael.”

 

The glint in Aldertree’s eyes is worrying, but it’s too late even for Raphael’s vampire speed and by the time he realizes, sturdy metal cuffs appear out of nowhere, trapping him in the chair with a press of a button. His fangs expand instinctively, but they won’t help him, there’s nothing he can do but snarl at the smug Shadowhunter.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Something new from The Clave’s R&D Department. To convince our vampire friends to cooperate.”

 

As a dangerously looking laser ray appears with another press of a button, the use of words  _ friends  _ and  _ cooperate _ make Raphael want to laugh. But all he can do is struggle hopelessly against the chair, all he can do is glare. He won’t admit it, but he’s scared. He refuses to show fear, but his mind is back on the ship and he cannot help but think how two hostage situations in two days is pushing it.

 

“Concentrated UV rays. Even more intense than sunlight.”

 

Aldertree is putting his hand through the ray, smiling and casual, relaxed and  _ safe _ . Raphael is quite sure he has never hated anyone quite as much as he hates the man in this moment. So indifferent and happy as he’s torturing an innocent.

 

The ray cuts through his hand and he lets out a muffled scream, trying to keep up the facade.

 

“Where’s Camille?”

 

“I told you. I don’t know.”

 

The ray is inching closer, sliding up the fabric of his suit, and if his heart was still beating, it would be racing.

 

“You can’t get away with this. Torturing Downworlders is a breach of the Accords.”

 

Aldertree just smiles. 

 

“We are aware of our restrictions on torture. We call this… motivation.”

 

Really, what was even the point of pretending the Accords still meant anything at all? It’s Raphael’s last thought before the light reaches his face and he screams.

 

***

 

“As if you haven’t been through enough, now the Clave wants to rip your family apart?”

 

Honestly, Luke is done with the Clave, done with this bloody world. He follows Jocelyn, her words ringing in his ears and his whole soul screaming in protest.

 

“I’m talking to Aldertree.”

 

She stops, turning around.

 

“It’s not his call.”

 

Luke tries not to think how he would gladly rip the man apart despite that.

 

“The transfer orders came from the Council.”

 

Jocelyn looks so resigned and Luke just wants to  _ protect _ her.

 

“Then I’m going with you.”

 

He doesn’t need to think about it. Angel knows that’s what he’s always been doing. Becoming parabatai with Valentine, joining the Circle, leaving the Circle, life in hiding, it was all just following Jocelyn. He doesn’t regret any of it.

 

“Absolutely not. For 18 years, you’ve put me and Clary first. This is my cross to bear.”

 

She wants to walk away, he stops her. His hand on her wrist is firm, but gentle, but she doesn’t try to free herself from his grip and to him it’s enough of an answer.

 

“That’s not how this works. When Valentine took you, I promised myself it was the last time I’d ever be without you.” 

 

“But you hate Idris. And what about your life here? Your work, the pack…”

 

“It’ll be hard to leave behind. But I’m a stubborn man. And I know what I want.”

 

It feels good. To say it out loud, to admit it, after so many years. Her eyes shine and suddenly it seems so obvious, he wonders why they were dancing around each other for so long. 

 

When his lips touch hers, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. He doesn’t want to ever stop kissing her, not now that he knows he is allowed to. He knows he won’t have to pretend ever again, won’t have to leave her alone.

 

But he also smiles, caressing her cheek, because he knows not much will change. They already practically lived together. They already had kids. They did it all backwards, several handmade “Best Dad” mugs in the cupboard a testament to that. 

 

But right now, Luke doesn’t mind. Maybe they needed that time, he thinks, as Jocelyn allows him to draw her in for a hug, and she practically melts in his embrace, a soft, tired sigh escaping her lips.

 

“I don’t want to go, Luke. I want to  _ stay _ . I want to stay here, with you, with Clary, with Jace. She won’t come with us. I want to hope she will, but I know she won’t. And I only just found Jace. I want to get to know him. I want to learn everything about him. I want to be there for him, he seems so lost, Luke. He looks like not many people have been there for him lately and I want to change it, Luke.”

 

He thinks about it, wonders what the fact Jace is Jocelyn’s son means for him. He doesn’t need to think much, he knows that deep down he already made his decision, and it doesn’t matter that biologically Jace isn’t his, or that he’s the son of his treacherous former parabatai. He knows he’s fully ready to adopt Jace with Jocelyn, and he’s ready to do it no matter if Jace will be up for it or not.

 

Angel knows Jocelyn is right. The boy needs some adult to be there for him. 

 

***

 

Later, Raphael will wonder why he even rang a bell when Magnus’ wards have been set to let him in for decades. But now, all he can think about is pain, and that he just wants  _ his Magnus _ , he wants to be  _ home _ , the only home he had known in a while, because the loft always felt so much safer than the hotel. 

 

At DuMort, there was too much stench of Camille in the air. The loft meant family.

 

He rings the bell, an old reflex, unthinking, leans against the doorframe, just hurting and tired and wishing Magnus will open the door and take over, take care of him, allow him to just lay down and wait for it to go away.

 

The muffled “Coming.” behind the door sounds like salvation.

 

“Oh, Raphael…”

 

Magnus’ face is a mix of emotions, shock and rage prominent but quickly overtaken by worry. He doesn’t wait for Raphael to say anything, doesn’t ask questions, just gently helps him lean on him and leads him to the sofa, door magically falling shut behind him as he whispers words of encouragement.

 

“My poor boy. Everything’s gonna be alright, I’m going to take care of you.”

 

He helps Raphael down onto the sofa, paying attention to not aggravate the injuries anymore, but Raphael is past the point of caring. It just feels good to lay down and leave the rest to Magnus.

 

Magnus will make the pain go away. That’s what Magnus does.

 

***

 

“Jace!”

 

Jace runs without questions, worried by the frantic note in Magnus’ voice. He stops in the living room, seeing Magnus running around and picking bottles from his collection, setting them on the table.

 

But Jace’s focus falls on the other person in the room, lying motionless on the sofa, whimpering softly as Magnus gently applies gauze to his wounds to clean them.

 

Jace kneels down next to him, physically hurting at the thought of what happened to Raphael, trying not to focus on the fact it’s probably his fault. He hands Magnus the right bottle before he can turn, turning his gaze away at the raised eyebrow.

 

“Izzy’s a forensic specialist and she often leaves her books laying around open. I sometimes go through them when I’m bored.”

 

He ignores Magnus’ snort as he mixes other ingredients, preparing the ointment for the burns. There are many wounds magic can heal, but sometimes just pushing pure power and hoping for the best isn’t the best idea. 

 

They work in silence for a few minutes, herbal scent mixing with light blue sparks in teh air as Magnus helps Raphael heal. Every cross burned onto the delicate skin of the face takes time, drains Magnus’ energy, but brings relief to Raphael and to Magnus and Jace that’s enough to slowly help their frayed nerves relax.

 

Raphael is going to be alright.

 

“Aldertree wasn’t happy with what you did. It’s my fault that--”

 

Once Raphael’s skin is smooth alabaster again, Jace cannot hold the word in anymore, but Raphael stops him.

 

“Aldertree was looking for Camille. If anything, it’s Simon’s fault. Magnus… I know it’s a lot to ask, but... ”

 

Magnus looks tired and not in the mood for jokes, but he smiles anyway.

 

“I don’t mind helping you deliver Camille to the Clave, Raphael. Dead or alive. Your safety matters more to me than she ever did. Simon… While you mention that, he was here before. Dropped me this? He said he found it in his search for Camille.”

 

He hands Raphael a small wooden box and Raphael’s eyes widen, in surprise and… hope?

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have Simon’s blood around, would you?”

 

Jace doesn’t take Raphael’s question seriously, and doesn’t think Raphael does either, at least until he sees Magnus’ face.

 

“Magnus!”

 

“What? I need vampire blood for some spells. He volunteered.”

 

Raphael shakes his head at that, but Jace sees something like relief in his eyes that he doesn’t quite understand. Until Raphael speaks, and it all makes sense.

 

“Well, that’s a box with Camille’s gravedirt. You get her fledgling’s blood to open it, you can summon her.”

 

Raphael is looking at Magnus in challenging way, but the warlock ignores him. He’s focused on the box, staring at it as if his life was inside, not some dirt.

 

“Get gone.”

 

“What?!”

 

Jace doesn’t understand, but Raphael clearly does, if his smirk is anything to go by.

 

“Magnus needs some privacy for his parting words with Camille.”

 

“What? No, I’m not going, I need to be here for this.”

 

But before Jace can do anything, Magnus shows the two of them middle finger and in a blink of an eye they’re inside guest bedroom, the door locked.

 

“Can we trust him to…”

 

Jace turns to Raphael, anxious, unsure what to think. Raphael’s amusement faded and he is serious as he answers.

 

“It’s fine. He and Camille have a complicated history but he’s not going to let her go free. She’ll be delivered to the Clave.”

 

Jace just nods, staring intently at the door, pointed silence around them before he falls down onto the bed with a sigh. At least Camille will no longer be a problem. Raphael’s clan will be safe. It’s going to be fine.

 

***

 

It doesn’t take long before the door opens. Jace is thankful, because the silence is slightly awkward and being locked in one room with Raphael is a weird concept for some reason. By now, he moved into a sitting position, cross-legged on the bed while he stares intently at the door, Raphael pacing next to him. 

 

When Magnus comes in, he looks weary, tired and resigned, and his slumped posture makes it quite clear Camille is safely locked in the cells of The Gard.

 

Raphael stops and neither he nor Jace say a word while Magnus slumps down, kneeling in front of the bed, putting his chin on his hands, propped on the bed in front of Jace. 

 

“Once…”

 

He starts, after a moment of silence, and Jace almost holds his breath.

 

“Once, she saved me from myself. But it’s like this woman no longer exists. How could I have fallen for such a bitch?”

 

With one word, the atmosphere in the room changes, tension dissipating. Raphael snorts, and Jace cannot help but roll his eyes, smiling devilishly at Magnus.

 

“Well, at least your taste improved.”

 

And Magnus, sweet Magnus, tries to glare at him, but his lips automatically quirk in a smile, and he sighs Alec’s name, his eyes glowing and his face a human version of the heart eyes emoji if there ever was one. 

 

It’s disgustingly cute, but Jace is glad Alec found himself a man like that, and he hopes maybe one day he will find a person like that too. He pointedly avoids looking at Raphael as he takes advantage of the open door and leaves the room.

 

***

 

Jace is mindlessly stirring tea that’s gone cold by now when he gets the text. Raphael left a while ago, Magnus offering to walk him to the hotel before dawn came. By now, Jace realized how late it was. How long it’s been since he got a decent sleep. But he cannot make himself go lay down. 

 

He doesn’t want to find out if the nightmares will come.

 

He brewed himself a cup of melissa, hoping it will lull him into sleep. He couldn’t make himself drink it. But that’s when he got the text. His phone lighting up with a message from Raj, telling him Alec didn’t want to bring him in, but a demon got inside the institute and they’re not doing well on their own.

 

Cursing the fact Magnus is out and unable to portal him over, Jace is out of the door in a flash.

 

When he finally makes it to the Institute, he isn’t sure what to expect. His phone alert informs him that the emergency lockdown is over, but it happens just when he’s pushing the door open. Whoever killed the demon must have done it moments ago.

 

He has no idea how much damage was done. He is still slightly afraid, ready to fight, concentrated, because it’s so hard for him to compute how a demon could even get inside the Institute, but when he makes his way to the training hall, the picture that meets him is not the one to expect. 

 

Jocelyn is standing in the middle of the room, a seraph blade dripping ichor still in her hand, and Clary by her side as Lydia explains, loud and clear, that in absence of Aldertree she considers Jocelyn’s help in defeating the demon enough to keep her assigned to New York.

 

It’s only then that he looks around the room and his eyes fall on his siblings. Alec is crouched in the corner with Izzy in his lap, and she doesn’t look well. Jace hurries to them, dropping to his knees, hand gently on Izzy’s shoulder and another behind Alec’s back.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She will be. Her shoulder got hit pretty badly, but with a few iratze and some treatment, she should be fine.”

 

Jace nods, and then Clary approaches them, smiling and teary-eyed and clearly ridiculously happy that Jocelyn isn’t leaving her, and Jace tries not to admit to himself that he is too, but still concerned for her friend. She inquires about Izzy, sitting next to Jace, almost leaning on Alec and Alec doesn’t mind, just answers, even smiles at Clary. Jace is more confused than he has ever been in his entire life.

 

He’s barely been gone a few days, and suddenly Alec and Clary are getting along?

 

His attention is diverted when quick footsteps enter the room, and Aldertree enters, walking up to Lydia and trying to take control, but Jace is pleased to see she is having none of his shit. She won’t be able to take over again so soon, most likely, but she still has some power over the man, especially after his disappearance in the moment of crisis.

 

He vaguely wonders  _ why _ Aldertree wasn’t there, but then his phone vibrates and from the corner of his eyes he can see Alec checking his own phone too, and Jace opens the text from Magnus, finding the answer.

 

**_If anyone was, hypothetically, wondering about Aldertree’s absence due to him being hypothetically turned into a rat, I, hypothetically, know nothing about it._ **

 

He can’t help it, he laughs out loud, and for the first time in the last few days, he feels like maybe everything will go back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you comment Jace and Raphael get closer. Make this #slowburn burn faster and brighter!  
> #JaphaelLove  
> Find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter to fangirl together.


End file.
